yumenikkifandomcom-20200224-history
Events
When exploring the dream world, Madotsuki will occasionally come across strange occurrences, known as events by fans. These make up most of the memorable content of the game and provide intriguing perspectives of the many dream worlds. Many theories have been developed to attempt to explain what the events represent, if anything. Some events happen as a result of a specific trigger (e.g. Madotsuki interacting with an object, such as the TV in her dream bedroom), whereas others (such as Uboa or Takofuusen) occur on a random chance when a certain action is performed. =Gameplay Events= ああああああああ Location: Number World Prompt: Trigger. Stab the Toriningen in the bed room with the Kitchen Knife effect to turn her 'lunatic', then allow her to catch you. You will be randomly transported to one of two different enclosed spaces where the event occurs, with an equal chance of either. Description: The tile on the floor will either have a red eye or 'あ' character (The alphabetical character for "A" in hiragana; when translated into English, the name of the event is AAAAAAAA). ''Either will cause the whole floor to become flooded with that symbol once stepped on. Crick in the Neck '''Location:' Madotsuki's Room Prompt: Random Chance. 1/64 chance of occurring when Madotsuki wakes up (same chance as the Uboa event). Description: Occasionally, when Madotsuki gets out of bed she will have a 'crick' in her neck, causing her head to be constantly turned to the left. In this state, she is unable to write in her diary or play NASU, and has no choice but to go back to sleep. The effect will wear off when she falls asleep again. The Falling Man Location: The Stairway to the Sky in the Wilderness that leads to the Sky Garden. Prompt: Random Chance. Determined when Madotsuki sets foot on two specific points on the Stairway to the Sky. There is a 1/4 chance of the first man appearing, and a 1/4 chance of a second one appearing (only if the first one did). Description: An object resembling a person appears in the sky in the distance. It spins as if falling downward, however the figure moves in a circular motion and never actually hits the ground. There is a 1/8 chance of witnessing two at once. Video of an encounter with two Falling Men, achieved through hacking. Famicom Glitch Location: The empty basement room of the dungeon in FC World A. Prompt: Random Chance. 1/3 chance of availability, determined when Madotsuki falls asleep. In the FC World Dungeon, travel to the deepest room. Unlike the others, this room is fully lit. Stand in the top-left corner of the room and interact with the west wall. Description: When interacted with, the wall tile produces a text box with a 'typing' sound like the Lizardmen, but no text is shown. Doing this repeatedly gradually causes the room to corrupt, until the game eventually 'crashes' with a nasty stuttering sound. This causes Madotsuki to wake up. Note that despite the event name, this is not an actual glitch and is intentionally programmed to happen. Video. This event is possibly a homage to two glitches found in Earthbound, the game which the FC Worlds seem to be based on: *The 'Nonsense-talking Wall' glitch. *The 'Empty text box' glitch. Melting Madotsuki Location: The Blazing Corridor, in the Underground World Prompt: Random Chance. 1/5 chance, depends on if the Bed that takes you to the Staircase of Hands appears in Snow World. The first step for witnessing this event is to go to Snow World and become a snowman using the Hat and Scarf effect. Next, find the bed and sleep in it as a snowman. If it does not take you to the Staircase of Hands, you must pinch yourself awake and try again. Once you have arrived in the Underground World, stand as close as you can to the fire in the Blazing Corridor. Description: Once You have arrived at the fire as a snowman, all you must do is wait as Madotsuki slowly melts away. Once completely melted, she cannot move and must return to the normal hat and scarf form. Unfortunately, it is not possible to simply transform using the Yuki-onna snow as that does not cease after becoming a snowman, so it will persist in the Underground World and douse the fire. It is for this reason that the Snow World snowfall must be used. NASU Location: Madotsuki's Room Prompt: Trigger. Interact with the Famicom in Madotsuki's Bedroom. Description: The most extensive event, NASU is a Famicom-style minigame, playable in Madotsuki's Room. In this game, the player goes for the high score by catching falling eggplants into the mouth of a red character. See: NASU Severed Heads in the Sky Location: The third White Path in the White Desert Prompt: Trigger. Stab the Dave Spector near the middle of the White Desert A with the Knife effect and enter the nearby tunnel from the right. Walk into the small building at the end of the path. Description: A severed head floats through the sky near the top of the screen. There are two severed heads, one resembling a woman and the other resembling a man. They float away as soon as the player is not in the small building, and there is no way to interact with them whatsoever. See: Severed Heads Takofuusen Location: The White Desert A Prompt: Random Chance. 1/3600 chance of appearing in every 0.5 second interval when you stay in the White Desert A (the main map accessible from Block World). It does not appear in any of the tunnels or other maps in the White Desert. By probability, it may appear once in every half hour. Description: Takofuusen appears, floats past the screen making an odd sound that is similar to a drum beat, and is gone. It is not possible to interact with it. See: Takofuusen The Toriningen Party Location: The far left end of the Wilderness Prompt: Trigger. After arriving at the Wilderness from Dark World, keep going towards the left until you come to this screen. Description: '''The player is greeted by a small, non-looping screen where there are three Toriningen (one of each hairstyle) having a party, complete with upbeat music and picnic cloths with food on them. The player is blocked behind some plants and therefore cannot enter the party, but can still use certain effects to mess around with the Toriningen. Uboa '''Location: Poniko's House, in the Pink Sea Prompt: Random Chance. 1/64 chance of occurring when Madotsuki switches off the light, determined when she enters the house, or 5 seconds later after switching the light off. Description: 'When the event is triggered, there will be a brief flash of light. Uboa will replace Poniko's sprite, and the entire house will shake and completely change its form. Madotsuki will be unable to turn the light back on or leave Poniko's house. By walking up to Uboa, Madotsuki will be transported in a looped world with a bleeding creature in the background and the music from the White Desert playing. The only way to get out of this room is to pinch yourself awake or use the Medamaude effect. When Poniko is killed while the event is triggered, Uboa will not appear (without Poniko's sprite), only Madotsuki trapped in the shaking reformed house. ''See: Uboa UFOs on Mars '''Location: The Martian Summit on Mars Prompt: Random Chance. 1/4 chance of appearing when Madotsuki meows with the Cat effect on the Martian Summit. Description: Strange objects appear from the sky and hover in the air when called repeatedly with the Cat effect. You have 35 attempts to meowing them to appear. By the probability, an average eight UFOs can be summoned each time you enter the screen. The same object is seen over the distant city from the eastern edge of the Sky Garden. The Witch's Flight Location: The Mall Rooftop Prompt: Trigger. Equip the Witch effect, mount the broom and fly off the edge of the roof. Description: '''Using the Witch effect and flying to the right side of the building will yield a flash. After the flash, you are able to control Madotsuki flying through the clouds, in the style of a 2D arcade game. Pressing the interact button lets the player return back to the rooftop. Pressing 1 causes the broom to disappear mid-flight, causing the screen to black out. The dream then ends prematurely with Madotsuki lying on the floor. There is also a black cat on top of the roof, which has '''1/64 chance to appear on a place where Madotsuki can interact with while on the rooftop, which can be triggered by accessing the rooftop, either from the stairway or by returning to it from the event. =Cinematic Events= There are a number of events that can be found across the many dream worlds that stop the action of the game and show full-screen pictures with music, similar to cutscenes in traditional games. Some of these events continue for a determined amount of time, whereas others must be dismissed by the player. The Aztec Rave Monkey Location: The Rave Box in the Wilderness Prompt: Trigger. Interact with the hollow Rave Box near the western area. Description: One of the more popular events is the "Aztec Rave Monkey" that appears when Madotsuki looks into the conspicuous hollow totem sculpture found in a certain area of the Wilderness. It shows the many iterations of a certain design repeated often throughout the game, that of an Aztec-style monkey-like image with four faces. A synth beat plays during this scene. The character can also be seen as backgrounds for the Block World and Forest World. See: The Aztec Rave Monkey The Drawings in the Sewers Location: The Sewers ''' '''Prompt: Trigger. There are several apertures in the walls of the sewers that lead to Big Red. Interacting with them causes several drawings to appear. More on these in the link above. Description: '''When interacting with walls, the pictures appear and zoom in, giving the player a chance to look at it. They look very similar to some of the decorative NPCs found in the White Desert. The Ending '''Location: Madotsuki's Balcony Prompt: Trigger. Drop all Effects in The Nexus, then awaken and walk out onto the Balcony. WARNING: The following link leads to spoilers Description: See The Ending for details. FACE Location: The Staircase, in the Number World Prompt: '''There is a chance that the zipper wall on the south-east corner of the number world will, unlike the usual zipper walls, be discolored and have an angry/sad expression on it instead of the usual smile. Stabbing it when in this state causes it to bleed and reveal a pathway, similarly in fashion to the Guillotine Room. The pathway then leads to KyuuKyuuKun's Room. '''Description: "FACE" is an event that occurs when Madotsuki opens the door at the top of the Stairway, in the Number World. Known as the Red King (赤の王様) by Japanese fans, FACE appears when one exits the stairway which is accessed from the Number World. It is often associated with KyuuKyuu-kun and used as evidence by some fans to support the theory that Madotsuki has some kind of trauma involving penises. The interpretation of FACE being a penis head further expresses this. This animation cannot be skipped and continues for approximately ten seconds before Madotsuki awakens abruptly. See: FACE The KALIMBA TV Channel Location: Madotsuki's Dream Room Prompt: Random Chance. 1/8 chance of appearing whenever the TV is switched on in Madotsuki's Dream Room. Description: When the event has been activated, the TV will show the face of one of the "Kalimba creatures". The screen then fades to black and two oppositely-scrolling rows of these tribal African-stylized figures are shown. They appear to be armless humanoids with their heads tilted sideways and long, zigzagging tongues spilling from their mouths. During the event, a tribal/electronic rhythm plays on a short loop. The name comes from both the background music track and the images being labelled as "KALIMBA" in the game's files, after the instrument used in the event's music. The player can stop the event at any point. Monoe Location: Monoe's Tunnel/The second White Path in the White Desert Prompt: Trigger. Stab the Dave Spector near the middle of the White Desert A with the Knife effect and enter the nearby tunnel from the left. Find Monoe, who is walking around randomly, and interact with her. Description: A detailed close-up of her fades in briefly as she vanishes, teleporting her randomly to another position in the map. See: Monoe Monoko Location: Monoko's Tunnel/The first White Path in the White Desert Prompt: ' ''Trigger. There is a path that leads directly east/west within the main White Desert map that terminates/begins at a cave. Within this cave is an unassuming monochromatic young girl. Using the Traffic Light effect, however, causes her to transform, giving her five-arms and an odd expression. Interacting with her in this state triggers the event. '''Description: A full-screen event plays in which a drawing of her bounces around the screen and changes size. A tribal sounding beat (similar to the one used for the KALIMBA TV Channel event) plays over this sequence. The player can stop the event at any time. See: Monoko The Spaceship Crash Location: The Spaceship Prompt: Random Chance. When Madotsuki gets into bed on the Spaceship, there is a 1/6 chance she will fall asleep and the event will occur. Description: Madotsuki awakens to the sound of an alarm going off. When she gets out of bed, the red emergency lights are flashing and the Spaceship is losing altitude. Masada will be panicking at the organ, and after about 15 seconds a cutscene of the ship crashing on Mars will play. =Removed Events= These are a few events that were featured in previous versions of the game, but have now been removed completely, or replaced with something else. NASU Link Version: 0.09. Location: The Dense Woods A and Windmill World Prompt: Trigger. This event can only be accessed by hacking the game with RPG Maker and manually changing the variable for the event to 2 for the Dense Woods or 4 for Windmill World, as it is completely unused. Description: The playable character from NASU appears near the lamppost in the Dense Woods and south of the hedges in Windmill World and walks around. Interacting with it makes a sound effect from the game play and then transports the player to the unused FC World C. This event is not present in any other known version, due to it being seemingly unfinished. The Toriningen's Bed Version: 0.04, 0.06. Location: Block World Prompt: Trigger. Go to the purple gate in Block World that is replaced by the black gate for White Desert in later versions. Description: The player is transported to a sectioned off area of Block World, with its music at half the speed (it shares Eyeball World's theme in 0.04). The background is the same one that sometimes appears outside of Madotsuki's Dream Balcony, and there is a bed at the end of the path. After the player sleeps in it, a Toriningen spawns at the start of the path and chases the player. It cannot catch the player when they are sleeping in the bed. If it catches the player, it sends them to the Footprint Path B, next to the pinkish Goppa with no way to walk. Category:Events Category:Content